dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Guardian (DDK Productions)
This fan film series finds a future incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor (Kieran Jenkins) on his voyage through the Universe saving good and destroying evils. Travelling with companion Barry Dalton, the pair find themselves together without memories of their last actions in Victorian London. Their journey will collide them with old enemies and new monsters, but most importantly something the Doctor hasn't seen for thousands of years, which could leave devastating consequences for our favourite rogue Time Lord. This Series is set a long time in the future from the current BBC Series. Story Prequel: So Very Alone Episode 1: Broken Memories Episode 2: Obsession For Murder Episode 3: The Man In The Mirror Episode 4: The Black Façade Episode 5: Desire Episode 6: The Mysterious Caller Episode 7: His Darkest Hour Episode 8: TBA Episode 9: TBA Synopsis THE STORY SO FAR... London 1883, plagued by mysteries and lies, a dark Doctor is about to be discovered by Scotland Yard. Left on the street to rot, the Doctor finds himself with a young man named Barry, each with no memories of their last actions. With deaths being reported, and sightings of a man with no face, the Doctor will have to pull himself together to keep humanity safe. In the aftermath of 'Broken Memories' - the Doctor and Barry have travelled the Universe and seen things beyond imagination, however now something else has caught the Doctor's attention. The death of a young girl named Belle McLeish with no obvious cause of death. The Doctor is determined to solve the puzzle and understand what happened to her. The events that are to be projected come directly from the Doctor's brain. His own recollection of the events, what he actually remembers of it. Watch in awe as you see the world through the eyes of a Time Lord. His wants, his needs and his obsessions... Production Produced by the team at DDK Productions Cast The Doctor - Kieran Jenkins Barry Dalton - Thomas Rainford Belle McLeish - Lily Everett The Past Doctor - Ian Grange Crew Director- Kieran M. Jenkins & Daniel J. Clark 1st Assistant Director- Stuart Clark 2nd Assistant Director- Thomas Rainford 3rd Assistant Director - James Skates Location Manager - Adam Grange Prop Master - Ted Clark Script Editor - Daniel J. Clark Sound Maintenance - James Skates Camera Operator - Stuart Clark Set Designer - Stephen Tate Visual Effects Artist - Callum Trevitt Costume Supervisor - Debbie Clark Make-up Artist - Lily Everett Composer - Tristan Berry & Chris Hendry Audio Producer - Tristan Berry Casting Director - Kieran M. Jenkins Director of Photography - Stuart Clark Links DDK Productions: http://www.ddkproductions.co.uk https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjFZq3ac2VgAkyjlBso6Mfg Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jFYhzYlmzI&t=111s Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E5-CS-7f2A See also https://www.facebook.com/DDKProductions/ This fan film series finds future incarnations of the time lord, The Doctor and various companions traveling through time and space in the TARDIS, The Doctor's Vehicle that he stole from his home planet, Gallifrey. It is set far in the future from the current BBC series.